


Shades of Yellow

by komorebim



Series: Flower Boys [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower Identifying Marks, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk’s mark is vibrant, watercolor splashes of yellows and oranges carefully shaped, it’s huge and bright and Sanghyuk wonders if his soulmate is as bright and beautiful as his mark, he wonders if he’ll feel as amazed by this person as he is with the Dandelion that covers the entirety of his right side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-reader and english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, now you know

It first appears on Sanghyuk’s 18th birthday, he’s fresh out of high school and he’s still trying to figure out which college to attend, what to major in, he’s in a blank state, fingers tracing the blanket covering his body, his dad wants him to study business, his mom is fine with whatever makes him happy, his noona is too busy living on her own, attending college herself to even suggest something but he’s sure she thinks the same as their mom.

He sighs, hands rubbing his tired eyes, he barely slept, too busy trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart, he drops his hands, glancing at the digital clock besides his bed, the bright numbers mocking his lack of sleep, it’s seven thirty a.m. and he can’t believe he hasn’t had a blink of sleep since last night, mind reeling. Sanghyuk’s right side tingles but it’s not exactly unpleasant, and he knows that’s where it is, he knows the mark appeared there and by the feel of it, it’s pretty big, enough to not go unnoticed, but he’s too nervous to even get up and check it on the full mirror at the corner of his room, this is his soulmate, it’s not just any person, and the thought of what he might find there terrifies him, the mark represents everything the person is, specific traits that makes them who they are, the colors and the shape of it come together to give you just a glimpse of their personality and the matching mark is supposed to be related to yours, not exactly the same, but enough so that you just _know_.

Sanghyuk’s hand trembles when he removes the blanket from his too warm body –he wonders if it has anything to do with the mark, but he figures he’s just being paranoid by now-, he sits up, not moving another inch, fingers brushing against his side, making him shiver and it leaves a pleasing tingle behind, he exhales, breath shaking, before getting up and making his way slowly to the mirror, he tries to make time slow down, make it easier, but in seconds he’s already there, watching his reflection and then wincing.

_Damn, he’s gonna need ten pounds of makeup and lots of hair gel._

His fingers play with the hem of his too large shirt, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. He should hurry before his mom decides to just burst into his room and demand to see it. He takes a deep breath before slowly raising his shirt, fingers tightening around the fabric.

And then he’s breathless.

Sanghyuk’s mark is vibrant, watercolor splashes of yellows and oranges carefully shaped, it’s huge and bright and Sanghyuk wonders if his soulmate is as bright and beautiful as his mark, he wonders if he’ll feel as amazed by this person as he is with the Dandelion that covers the entirety of his right side, two tiny letters at the bottom, L.J. He briefly tries to remember the meaning of the flower, only to come up with nothing. He realizes he’s trembling, his breath coming out in puffs, but he can’t bring himself to look away.

He googles it afterwards, the words “Happiness” and “Faithfulness” engraving themselves in his eyelids.

“So,” Sanghyuk freezes, eyes wide and hand stilling were it was making his way towards his mouth, the fork in his hand wavers. He looks up, his mom is staring at him expectantly, eyebrows raised. He clears his throat.

“So?” He asks hesitantly, but he knows where this is going, he has braced himself for this, or so he thought, he was obviously not ready.

His father peeks from above the newspaper, obviously curious. Sanghyuk avoids their eyes, finally stuffing his mouth with chocolate pancakes, he knows this is his mother’s way of bribing him as much as it’s a birthday breakfast but he refuses to acknowledge it.

“Don’t try to fool your own mother, come on, show us,” He sighs, putting down his fork, he knows it’s a losing battle anyways. He gets up and hesitates for a second before raising his shirt, feeling uncomfortable under their scrutinizing stares.

Sanghyuk hears twin gasps and waits a few seconds before dropping his shirt and going back to his seat, stuffing his mouth once again in hopes of avoiding the conversation he knows is coming.

“Oh, Hyukkie,” his mom sounds so awed, “It’s beautiful, honey, your soulmate must be so wonderful” he looks at the tablecloth, his cheeks feel slightly warmer than before, he reluctantly agrees, fingers brushing his side once again, before the topic is left behind, but not forgotten.

He doesn’t hesitate to leave the table after finishing his breakfast, thanking his mom quietly before kissing her cheek and making a beeline for the stairs, he’d promised Sungjae to call even if he’s not looking forward to it. He fumbles with his phone, pressing the call button before he regrets it; it’s answered not even two rings later.

“You better have a great excuse for waking me up on a Sunday at,” Sungjae slurs, pausing for a second, maybe checking for the time, “8am, this is a sin,” Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, sitting on his bed.

“If you don’t want to know about my soulmate, alright, I was hoping to avoid it anyways,”

“I don’t know sleep, who needs sleep, c’mon tell me all about it, spill the tea” Sanghyuk holds back a snort, flopping down on the bed with his limbs spread. “Happy birthday, by the way”

“Yeah, thanks,” He rolls his eyes once again, a common occurrence with Sungjae, “It’s bright,”

There’s a long silence following.

“That’s it? You gonna leave me hanging?”

“It’s a dandelion, huge by the way I don’t know how am I supposed to hide it, it has a lot of yellows and oranges,” he fiddles with a loose thread on his comforter.

“Wow, alright, that sounds pretty, what about the initials,” Sanghyuk hums, he didn’t really pay attention to those, he lifted the shirt, spotting the initials immediately.

“L.J,” he answers, covering the mark once again. “Their family name is probably Lee, I mean, it’s pretty common”

“Or Lim,”

“That too,” he hesitates, “do you think they’re a girl or a boy” he murmurs, biting his lip absentmindedly.

“Does it matter?” Sungjae huffs, a loud thud follows it then a stream of curses, Sanghyuk has learnt not to ask, “I mean, they could be a Jaehyun, or Jinyoung, or a Jimin, there’s a lot of people that have J on their name, maybe they’re not even a boy or a girl, it also doesn’t have to be a romantic relationship, you know, you shouldn’t worry about it, it’s your soulmate anyways, ” Sanghyuk blinks, speechless for the first time in front of Sungjae.

“Since when are you smart,” he comments, in complete awe.

“Fuck you, asshat, I can be smart” Sanghyuk snickers, feeling slightly better about it. He thinks about Sungjae’s soulmate, a tiny, single cherry blossom flower in his collarbone, the initials P.S at the bottom of it, his birthday was earlier in the year, but he has yet to find them, Sanghyuk hopes he does, he hopes they both do. “Anyways,” he hears the fumbling of clothes, and quite a few more thuds, “I’m coming over, I want to see it and I also want to kick your flat ass on this new video game I bought”

Sanghyuk smiles, “Oh, you’re on,”

It’s a few days later that Sanghyuk thinks he might’ve found them, he accepted Sungjae’s suggestion of going to a gathering with a couple of friends at his house, sipping beer and soju from Sungjae’s parents stash and joking, she’s a pretty, petite and cute girl, with a short hair and bangs that almost covers her eyes, her name is Lee Jooeun, a former senior when he was a sophomore, she has a single ranunculus, bright yellow, painted on her forearm, he’s nervous, fingers fiddling with each other, and he’s about to approach her before he sees a taller girl, he recognizes her as Hwang Sohee a girl from his Math class, approach her and kissing her cheek, a pretty yellow sunflower peeking from underneath her sleeve.

Sanghyuk swallows his disappointment, but he isn’t really surprised, his excitement got the better of him, he didn’t even feel pulled towards her, she was pretty and she had a yellow flower, that’s it. He downed the rest of his beer, trying to avoid looking at the couple. Before his birthday he didn’t even think much about soulmates, he wasn’t exactly excited but he didn’t despise the idea either, he’d just never dwell on it much, until the night before he didn’t really care, now it’s the only thing he could think about.

He grips his bottle tightly, wanting nothing more but to leave. Sungjae’s off to somewhere, maybe trying to sneak more soju, everyone around him is chattering, either buzzed or completely drunk, he can see Chaejin snoring softly where he’s sprawled on the floor, he smiles, pulling his phone out and snapping a pic, for blackmail purposes, of course.

He looks around as he pockets his phone, he sees tons of familiar faces, but also a few unfamiliar ones, there’s Wonsik and Hongbin, having what could only be described as an indecent make out session, and he sees Hakyeon and Taekwoon in a couch at the far corner, speaking quietly, faces close but never really touching, he sees Hakyeon’s smile widening and Taekwoon’s eyes shining. Sanghyuk bites his lip softly, turning away from the intimate display, feeling like an intruder, his eyes catch a mop of brown hair then a sunny smile, his heart skips a beat when he sees the guy’s eyes turning into crescents, and he gulps.

“Oh, there you are” he jumps when he hears Sungjae’s voice speaking directly in his ears, “I’ve been looking for you, I found this really cool picture of a cat, but it also looks kind of like a-“

“Who’s that” he interrupts quietly, and he realizes he might be a bit more buzzed then he thought when Sungjae’s face blurs, he blinks several times. Sungjae frowns, then he breathes a quiet Ah, when Sanghyuk discreetly –or as discreetly as a drunk person can- gestures at the brown mop of hair. Sungjae smiles slyly before leaning in “That’s Jaehwan-hyung, he’s Wonsik-hyung’s friend, he’s in college, an art major apparently” Sanghyuk hums, eyes never leaving those full lips, “Why, do you think he’s hot?” Sanghyuk hums in agreement before frowning and turning to Sungjae.

“I don’t” Sungjae smiles widely.

“Sure”

“I swear I don’t”

“Whatever you say,” Before he can retort, Sungjae’s already leaving, sitting between a very drunk Eunkwang and an equally drunk Changsub. Sanghyuk huffs, bringing his beer bottle to his lips before realizing it’s actually empty, he pouts as he gets up, avoiding the food boxes on the floor and making his way towards the kitchen to search for another one. He’s too busy trying to pop open the cap to even hear the shuffling of feet entering the kitchen.

“Goddamn it,” he mutters, deciding that he might as well use his teeth if the damn thing isn’t gonna cooperate, but before he can do it someone snatches the bottle and a loud pop echoes through the kitchen, he blinks when the bottle it’s back in his hand, open. He turns around, ready to thank this angel before his words die on his throat, he makes a choking sound and promptly feels his face burning.

_Oh._

“It looked like you were having trouble there,” and oh, alright, that’s a very, very nice voice.

“Thank you,” he squeaks, before clearing his throat and repeating it, this time with his voice back to normal. Jaehwan gives him the same sunny smile he saw before and his throat closes up, his belly tingling.

“You’re welcome, please don’t try to eat the bottle again, alcohol isn’t healthy but glass is definitely worse,” He laughs and Sanghyuk might as well turn into a puddle right there.

“Yeah, uhm, I just…” he doesn’t know what to say, what do you even say to pretty people anyways, because he’s pretty, really, really pretty and his eyes are shining with amusement and Sanghyuk really wants to touch his hair, because it looks awfully soft. “Thank you” he whispers again.

Jaehwan laughs again, and Sanghyuk is officially a puddle at his feet. “I think what you need, is a glass of water, kid,” Sanghyuk frowns.

“It’s Sanghyuk, and I’m not a kid, I’m eighteen,” Jaehwan coos

“How cute, you must’ve received your mark recently,” He takes the moment to take away Sanghyuk’s bottle, making him whine, but he figures he should keep the conversation going.

“Three days ago, actually,” he shrugs, reaching for the beer but Jaehwan has already downed half of it in one go, he stands there, kind of impressed, and watches him opening the refrigerator door and pouring water into a glass, then he hands it to him. He grabs it, pouting, Jaehwan coos again.

“How sweet, I hope you meet them soon,” He pats his shoulder, before taking a swing of the beer in his hand and winking at him, making his way out of the kitchen. “Happy belated birthday, Sanghyukie” He calls back, leaving a dazed Sanghyuk behind, who gulps down the water, feeling slightly better, his side tingling.

Sanghyuk wakes up to a pounding in his head, making him whine, he buries his face into the pillow trying to make it go away, he’s never drinking again. He rises slowly, trying to ignore his head and sees his phone on the bedside table and grabs it, squinting at it. He has a few texts and a missing call from Sungjae, he ignores it and opens the texts, he has one from Sungjae, two from an unknown number and one from Wonsik, he opens Sungjae’s, telling him that he hopes he arrived safely since he left unnoticed, he answers it before opening the other, an unknown number, and he frowns before reading it.

**From: Unknown Number**

_hyukkie!!!_ _Ｏ_ _(_ _≧_ _▽≦_ _)_ _Ｏ_ _I hope u slept well after I dropped u home u shud lay down a bit w the alcohol_ _ㅋㅋ_ _it was nice meeting you lets keep in touch!!_ _≧_ _ω_ _≦_

**From: Unknown Number**

_Its jaehwanie hyung btw wonsikkie gave me ur number_ _（。＞ω＜）。_

Sanghyuk’s heart skips a beat and he feels the flush making his way down his chest, _oh shit_ , right, Wonsik’s hot friend, Wonsik’s hot _college student_ friend who also gave him a ride home. He quickly saves the number before replying.

**To: Jaehwanie hyung**

_Hyung! I’m sorry for the trouble u didn’t have to take me home but thanks anyways, it was also nice meeting u_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

He opens Wonsik’s, he kind of knew what it was gonna say, from the previous texts with Jaehwan, he cringes with every word.

**From: lazy hyung**

_Sanghyukkie ~ I heard u left with Jaehwan hyung u sly dog, u better tell me wat happend_

He sighs before replying him, he checks for Jaehwan’s text and frowns when he doesn’t see any reply, but shrugs it off, he might be busy. He locks his phone and makes his way towards the bathroom; he needs to wash his mouth as soon as possible.

By the time he’s fresh out of the shower, his phone is blinking with a new text and he hurries to check, almost dropping it and having a minor heart attack because of it.

**From: Jaehwanie hyung**

_Don’t b silly, didn’t want u get hurt on ur way home, did u sleep well?~_

He feels both his chest and side tingling, a smile slowly creeping into his face and before he knows it he’s dialing the number.

“Shit,” he curses and doesn’t have the time to panic because soon Jaehwan is picking up.

“Hyukkie” His voice sounds positively sinful, it’s raspy, with the edges of sleep still present, and Sanghyuk can also hear his smile through the phone, making his chest flutter.

“Ah, hyung,” he smiles “I slept well, but my head is killing me, thank you, by the way, for taking me home you really didn’t have to” Jaehwan laughs softly

“I already told you it was no trouble, don’t worry,” Sanghyuk is about to answer, what probably would’ve been a very stupid thing, but Jaehwan beats him to it, “plus, I couldn’t let someone so cute wandering alone at 3am,”

Sanghyuk’s face burns, _shit, is he flirting?_

He splutters, lost for words, before he hears Jaehwan cackling, he hears rustling and someone screaming in the background.

“Lee Jaehwan! You better get your ass here and find my damn notebook, I need it for composing you fucker” Jaehwan snickers.

“Ah, that’s my calling, gotta go before Wonsikkie hangs me,” Sanghyuk nods before realizing Jaehwan can’t actually see him.

“Sure hyung, have a nice day”

“You too, kid” there’s a teasing tone at the end, “By the way, that’s a nice mark on your side, I like dandelions, I hope you like yellow buttercups” he laughs before muttering a goodbye and hanging up. He stares at his phone, blinking repeatedly, before the words finally sink in.

_Lee Jaehwan._

“Holy fuck,” he mutters.

He later googles the meaning of yellow Buttercups and feels a familiar tingle on his side, a wide smile and a blush making their way to his face before he can push them down. He very much likes Buttercups indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series hmm who knows


End file.
